DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Sixteen vision researchers at Baylor College of Medicine with 14 active and 7 pending NEI grants apply for continuation of a training program for visual sciences begun in 1975. The objective of this program is to provide a laboratory-based research experience to predoctoral students (4 per year) and postdoctoral fellows (2 per year) who are interested in pursuing careers in vision research. Trainees will have opportunities to do research in the broad disciplines of molecular biology, biochemistry, developmental biology, structural and computational biology, cell biology, neurophysiology, and psychophysics. The sixteen preceptors have research interests covering almost the entire visual system (lens and cornea, retina, LGN and cortex, and visual system development). The emphasis of this training program is to create an interacting training environment so that trainees can receive multi-disciplinary training and comprehensive knowledge of the entire visual system. Predoctoral trainees are recruited to vision research labs through seven Ph.D. graduate student programs (total enrollment of 243). Each trainee participates in vigorous and comprehensive training programs including formal courses, qualifying exams, lab rotations, seminars, journal clubs and research. There are 323 postdoctoral trainees in the eight participating departments of this Training Grant, and they participate in many organized postdoctoral training activities including active inter-departmental collaborations, seminars, vision research courses, grand rounds and journal clubs. Dr Samuel Wu, who is assisted by three committees (the Steering Committee, Recruitment/Ad mission Committee, and the Academic Progress Committee) directs the Training Program. The 16 vision research labs occupy over, 25,000 sq. ft. All 16 preceptors and. their trainees are members of an NEI-funded Core grant (EY02520), which consists of three modules (Confocal and Digital Imaging, Electron Microscopy and Histology, and Machine Shop) located at the Cullen Eye Institute (about 2,900 sq. ft.) within 3 minutes walk from all labs. Additionally, there are large core animal facilities (including primate, mouse and xenopus facilities) available for vision researchers in this Training Program. Our goal is to produce outstanding vision researchers to face scientific and medical challenges in the 21st century.